An adjustable power supply is equipment that may transform DC (direct current) input power into a special form of power supply and has been widely used in various industries, such as medical, military and industrial control areas.
In some cases, an adjustable switching power supply may adjust the duty cycle of switching period by controlling a Pulse-Width Modulation (PWM) control chip with a given voltage, so as to control a high-frequency transformer and thereby achieve adjustable output voltage. Generally, the switching power supply may not achieve 0 V output, nor start two-path adjustment from 0 V. Further, the switching power supply may have a large output ripple, a poor anti-noise performance, and so on.
In some cases, an adjustable linear power supply may lower the voltage of a DC power supply by controlling an adjusting transistor with a given voltage, so as to achieve a DC adjustable voltage output. Generally, the linear power supply may have problems of being bulky, adjustment range limited by power consumption, low efficiency and so on.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.